My Life
by Diniaulicious
Summary: KYUMIN DRABLE/ Sungmin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh.. Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tak sanggup menjalani hidupnya? Apa yang terjadi? Yaoi / OOC maybe? Butuh review, demi kelanjutan hidup(?) author di ffn!


Title: My Life..

Pairing: KyuMin

Cast:

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Park Jung soo a.k.a Leeteuk

Lenght: Oneshoot

Genre: Angst (?)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, Jelek, Humor gagal, Typossss. OOC, GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA! KALO UDAH BACA MAU GAK MAU HARUS KOMEN!

Desclaimer: ini ide murni dari oe punya otak.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^..

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan gontai saat memasuki kamarnya. Wajahnya pucat, lesu, dan tubuhnya seperti sama sekali tak bertenaga, keadaannya tersebut cukup menarik perhatian Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca bukunya.

Kyuhyun duduk di ujung ranjang, sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Di selimuti tubuh jangkungnya, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang sedang ia tekuk.

Sungmin sedikit curiga melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang memprihatinkan(?). Ia menutup bukunya dan mulai bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Sungmin sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, ia menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Dan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kyuhyun, gwaenchanayo?"

Kyuhyun sedikit bergeming, ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, dan menatap Sungmin sebentar.

"Gwaenchana.." jawab Kyuhyun pelan, dan lesu.

Sungmin semakin khawatir, ia beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun, dan duduk di sampingnya, diraihnya wajah putih pucat Kyuhyun, dan dibawanya wajah itu sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Sungmin penuh dengan nada khawatir di sana.

Kyuhyun sedikit membuang pandangannya.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun tak lagi menjawab.

Kyuhyun meletakkan dagu-nya di bahu Sungmin, dengan nada lirih ia berkata "Hyung.. A.. Aku.. Aku tidak kuat.."

Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti, ia kembali meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti!" ujar Sungmin dengan nada panik.

"Aku.. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.. Ku rasa.. Ini-ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku.." ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin semakin panik.

Dipelukknya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. "Jangan bicara macam-macam Kyuhyun! Kau ini bicara apa?! Jangan membuatku semakin cemas!" seru Sungmin dengan suara serak.

"Hyung... Ak-Aku tidak mampu lagi.. Aku.. Tid-tidak mampu melanjutkan hidupku lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun semakin pelan.

Sungmin semakin panik. Sesuatu mendesak dalam dirinya, matanya dan hidungnya memerah, ekspresi panik semakin terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun! Berhenti berbicara seperti itu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Kyuhyun.. Kau kenapaa?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukkannya perlahan, ia menatap Sungmin, lalu mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

"H-Hyung.. Permintaanku hanya satu.. Kumohon.. Teruslah tersenyum.. Bahagialah.. Aku-aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan bahagia.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin.

Sesuatu mengalir dari ujung pelupuk mata Sungmin, namun dengan cepat Sungmin meyeka-nya.

"Kyuhyun.." lirih Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Saranghae.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya. Sungmin terlihat semakin panik.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun bangun! Kyuhyun!" sesekali Sungmin menepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

Tapi.. Sama sekali tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun kumohon banguun!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Pelukkan tak ingin kehilangan, pelukkan yang sangat hangat.

"TEUKIE HYUUUUNG!" panggil Sungmin dari kamar dengan berteriak begitu kencang.

"HYUUUUNG!" panggil Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin nampak begitu panik, sementara Kyuhyun masih dalam pelukkannya.

.

Leeteuk masuk dengan santai ke dalam kamar KyuMin, sambil membawa sebuah benda di tangan kanannya.

"Wae Sungminnie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun, Hyung.. Kyuhyun!" ujar Sungmin, dengan suara serak.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan malas. diangkatnya tangan kanannya ke atas dan...

TAAKK!

"Awwwshh! HYUNG!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangun dan mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di getok dengan sebuah benda oleh Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan kesal, lalu menatap alat yang Leeteuk gunakan untuk menggetok kepalanya.

"My PSP!" seru Kyuhyun saat mendapati PSP-nya sebagai alat Leeteuk untuk menggentok kepalanya.

Ia mengambil barang kesayangannya itu, lalu menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau! Lain kali, lakukan latihanmu dengan benar! Jangan main game terus! Arraseo?!" ujar Leeteuk tegas.

"Ne Arrachi!" balas Kyuhyun, sambil terus menatap PSP-nya dengan tatapan bahagia.

Leeteuk keluar dari kamar KyuMin dengan santai.

Sementara Sungmin sedang mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, pandangannya sama sekali tak terlepas dari PSP-nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"MY LIFE IS COMEBACK! Aku hidup kembaliii!" seru Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

Ia menyalakan PSP-nya dan mulai memainkan game kesayangannya, tanpa menyadari ada tatapan penuh 'kasih sayang' dari Hyung tercintanya.

Sungmin merampas PSP Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Ya! Hyung kau kenap..."

Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong tepat pada saat ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin sedang menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"Hy-Hyung.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa tak berdosa.

.

.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUN! PABBOYAAA!"

Sungmin segara menindih Kyuhyun dan memberikannya pukulan yang bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

"HYUUUUNG!~ AMPPUUUNNN.. HENTIKAAAAN!~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_THE END_

salah satu drable ku dulu, maap yah gaje gitu.. jayus pula..

review ya, supaya aku bisa terus mempublish karyaku disini setelah Love You Love Me tamat :)

Thanks

Diniaulicious  
February 12th, 2011


End file.
